


Anh là que diêm, em là đá lửa

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Roommates
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Một lúc nào đó, có người thì thầm bên tai gã, "Jen... Jen... Anh nhớ em..." Guy đếch biết Jen là ai, nhưng theo bản năng của kiếp tình một đêm trường kì, gã quay sang nguồn gốc âm thanh ấy, ghé môi cắn lại.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack + Title: "Things we lost in the fire" - Bastille.

Màn hình TV đã chuyển sang nhiễu sóng từ lâu, khi tiếng cửa mở đánh thức Guy dậy. Kyle không rón rén, cũng không cố làm ồn; gã nghe tiếng cậu ta tháo giày, tiếng chìa khoá thả vào bồn thuỷ tinh bên cửa, tiếng bước chân dừng lại bên cửa phòng khách vài giây. Guy muốn nghĩ Kyle lắc đầu nhìn gã, hay thở dài, hay cau mày khổ sở; nhưng sự thật mi mắt gã nặng trịch hơi men nên gã cóc thấy gì.

Đợi cửa phòng ngủ đóng sập cùng tiếng vặn khoá, Guy mới ôm đầu lôi mình dậy.

Gã nhìn quanh: gần chục chai bia lăn lóc, hai lát pizza nguội, kẹo dẻo đổ tràn mép bàn và điều khiển TV bằng cách nào đó nằm vùi một nửa trong bao cheetos. Gã chỉ mặc đúng cái quần đùi, tóc dính nước dãi bết một bên thái dương, miệng khô chát, râu ria mấy ngày chưa cạo. Trông gã như thằng đầu đường xó chợ, và một phần tự giác chỉ nổi lên những lúc hiếm hoi gã gần bất tỉnh, tự hỏi tại sao Kyle chưa dọn ra ngoài.

Ừ, Kyle còn làm gì với thằng như gã?

***

Hai tháng trước.

Tiếng chuyện trò râm ran trong quầy bar về khuya đã chuyển thành dàn hợp xướng lè nhè, Guy có thể đếm các tế bào não gã đang chết dần đi từng phút một. Kiểu những người cầm chụp đi tắt đèn thời Trung cổ, có điều gã đang làm điều đó với neuron bằng cồn. Bên vai gã, Kyle đã đến trạng thái không phân biệt được mặt phẳng gần nhất là sàn hay tường, vẫn không ngớt sụt sịt về cô em, tên gì nhỉ, Jen, vừa cho cu cậu ăn mùi cay đắng. Nếu được, Guy đã làm một chục cô hoa hậu Brazil đến phe phẩy cho nó nhớ ra là đời đẹp lắm, gái rất nhiều, gái màu xanh lại càng không thiếu với mấy tay cầm nhẫn, nhưng dĩ nhiên Kyle là loại sướt mướt lụy tình. John lấy cớ Merayn gọi đã chạy từ hai tiếng trước, để lại cho Guy cái cục nợ mũi đỏ choét mắt đỏ hoe này. Đừng có bảo gã không biết hi sinh vì anh em, Guy ngẫm lại sự kiên nhẫn của mình mà tự hào khôn tả.

Trước khi chính gã cũng bị chầu bia thứ gần chục gì đấy làm cho bí tỉ, Guy nhớ được ra là Kyle -- sau khi cao thượng nhường căn hộ cho bạn gái cùng tình địch -- đã đếch có chỗ mà về. Nên độ nửa giờ vật lộn sau, hai thằng say xỉn nửa lôi nửa vác nhau vào căn phòng sạch ngang chuồng lợn của Guy, và gã thò tay gạt qua loa quần lót cùng tạp chí Playboy các kiểu xuống sàn rồi trút Kyle lên giường. Thằng cu xoã lăn lóc trên ván giường cót két, mắt lờ đờ không biết nhìn đâu; phần Guy cũng mất nốt tí sức cuối cùng, đổ vật xuống ngay bên cạnh.

Gã nhắm nghiền mắt, chỉ mong cho trần nhà bớt quay vòng vòng. "Suy nghĩ" hay "tỉnh táo" trở nên xa xỉ, tiếng xe cộ dần xa; gã trôi bồng bềnh trên mép ánh sáng từ đèn đường ngoài cửa sổ và bóng tối của cơn say kiệt quệ. Có đôi lúc gã trở người đổi tư thế, quờ tay làm hớp nước, hay đẩy ra tay chân nặng trịch của ai đó cứ quấn chặt lấy mình.

Một lúc nào đó, có người thì thầm bên tai gã, "Jen... Jen... Anh nhớ em..." Guy đếch biết Jen là ai, nhưng theo bản năng của kiếp tình một đêm trường kì, gã quay sang nguồn gốc âm thanh ấy, ghé môi cắn lại.

Người kia rên lên, rồi lập tức chồm lên gã, hôn nồng nhiệt. Một bàn tay chạy khắp lồng ngực gã, tìm kiếm -- gã chộp lấy nó ấn xuống giường, lăn sang ngồi lên eo đứa kia để tiện lôi cả áo may ô cùng jacket qua đầu. Tự cởi xong, gã vuốt ngược xuống khuỷ bàn tay ban nãy, rồi lại trườn lên xoa nắn cổ và cườm tay. Nhỏ bé, mịn màng, năm ngón thuôn nhỏ nằm lọt thỏm trong những đốt xương gồ ghề của gã. Guy cúi xuống, mắt căng lên tìm kiếm trong ánh sáng mờ mờ. Một chiếc áo thun trắng mỏng bị xốc lên, để lộ đường rãnh xương hông mà gã lập tức vùi đầu vào đó.

"Jen... Jen..." Giọng nói tiếp tục than những từ vô nghĩa, nhưng mười ngón tay xọc vào tóc gã, móng tay gại lên sọ khiến cả người Guy bất giác rân rân. Gã thở hộc ra, liếm một đường ướt nhẹp từ cuống rốn lên giữa ức. Có gì đó không giống bình thường cho lắm, nhưng hình thể nhỏ và làn da trơn mượt đủ quen thuộc để gã không buông tay. Guy hôn bừa phứa mọi chỗ môi chạm tới, tiếp xúc quá nhanh và ngắn ngủi để gã biết cụ thể mình đang kích thích chỗ nào. Tay gã chạy như gắn bánh sa-tanh, sờ lấy được, sờ cho thoả, sờ chỉ cho bản năng muốn tiếp xúc thật nhiều.

Gã càng sờ, đối phương càng run rẩy, hai đùi quấn chặt bên eo gã, miệng nhắm ngay bên tai gã mà tuôn những câu "...yêu lắm... Nữa... Nữa đi..." Guy chống một tay xuống giường, ghìm hông xuống vội vàng cọ xát. Gã vừa thèm khát cắm vào, vừa quá hấp tấp để tháo được thắt lưng. Người kia cũng không khá hơn, một điểm ướt loang dần giữa hai chân nóng bỏng, tay quơ quào sau lưng gã, không ngừng thở dốc. Những tiếng rên tuyệt vọng khiến gã chỉ muốn buông cả sức nặng mình xuống, nghiền ép thật nhanh thật mạnh cho đến khi chúng vỡ nát ra.

Một tích tắc, Guy nhớ ra gã có nhẫn.

Giây tiếp theo, cả hai thoắt đã trần truồng.

Gã cuộn lấy người kia, xiết chặt, dương vật nóng bỏng cắm ngập đầu bất kể cảm giác khô chặt khiến gã muốn thét lên. Gã cắn răng rút ra, nhổ nước bọt vào tay, chèn chân để ngăn đối phương gập mình quay đi trong khi gã tự vuốt mấy cái vội vàng. Không đủ, không đủ, nhưng gã đâm vào lần nữa, bập môi chảy máu để hôn lấp đi tiếng thét chói lên đau đớn cùng những tiếng "Không... Không..." quá muộn màng. Guy không biết mình đang làm gì, không còn biết gã là ai. Cơ thể gã chỉ cần được thoả mãn bằng mọi giá.

Hơi cồn bốc lên, nhẫn của gã phá sạch những màn chắn mong manh dựng lên toan đẩy gã ra, đập chúng tan tác bên những tiếng rên khàn khàn vỡ vụn. Gã ôm cơ thể ấy trong tay, nhấc nó ngồi dậy theo mình, dằn lên xuống như một con rối theo nhịp điệu gấp gáp và nguyên thuỷ. Gã chưa bao giờ làm tình lâu như thế, như mọi rào cản mọi cân nhắc đã bị phá đi, chỉ còn bản năng kêu gọi gã theo đuổi khoái lạc lên cao hơn, cao hơn nữa. Người tình yếu ớt trong tay gã dần dần ngừng chống cự, và đến một lúc gã nhận ra những cơn run rẩy cho thấy người ấy đã cao trào. Gã ôm họ nằm vật ra, đặt người ấy nằm lọt thỏm trên lồng ngực gã, và vươn lưỡi liếm đi từng giọt mằn mặn tuôn xuống gò má nóng bừng. Hông gã chuyển động không ngừng, gã cảm thấy làm bao nhiêu cũng không biết mệt. Mặc cho người kia phản đối, gã gồng tay ghì chặt vòng eo nhỏ ấy, đưa họ qua hết đỉnh này đến đỉnh khác của cuộc truy hoan.

***

Gã tỉnh dậy, rã rời, nhưng thoả mãn.

Cảm giác hạnh phúc kéo dài được hai giây, sau đó gã như bị thụi một cú khi nhớ ra những chuyện xảy ra đêm trước. Gã ngồi bật dậy, nhìn dáo dác xung quanh. Không thấy Kyle, không thấy quần áo lạ lẫn trong đống tất bốn mùa chưa giặt của gã nằm lăn lóc trên sàn. Gã vuốt tay lên ngực, nhăn mặt vì quệt phải đống tinh dịch đã khô một nửa. Dương vật gã cùng ga giường dính máu... Khỏi chối cãi nữa, đéo thứ gì có thể biện hộ cho chuyện gã đã làm -- là cưỡng hiếp. Một thằng con trai. Là đàn em. Kiêm đồng nghiệp. Trong lúc say bí tỉ. Khi thằng bé vừa mới thất tình.

Gã ngồi đó, thẫn thờ. Vì đời rất khốn nạn, ngoài cửa sổ chim càng hót hăng say.

***

Kyle ôm đồ sang ở nhờ nhà John.

Suốt cả tuần, hai bên tránh mặt nhau, và khi gã lượn qua như thường lệ vào tối thứ Sáu, một ánh mắt của John đủ khiến gã cúp đuôi cút về. Lý ra, Kyle đã có thể đâm đơn kiện -- một khi cồn đã rút đi gã nhớ không dưới năm lần thằng bé vật lộn nói "Không." Một phần bướng bỉnh trong gã gân cổ lên cãi là Kyle bắt đầu trước, gã chỉ đáp lại theo bản năng; một phần khác muốn đem bản thân ra làm bao cát mà thụi cho một trận tơi bời.

Cuối tuần của gã trôi qua giữa bao biện và khổ sở, nên đừng hỏi gã ngạc nhiên đến mức nào khi sáng thứ Hai, Kyle xách túi đến bấm chuông chỗ gã. John dù sao cũng đang ở cùng bạn gái, cậu ta không tiện nhờ lâu, nên Guy không biết làm gì hơn là há miệng như một thằng đần độn nhìn Kyle xắn tay áo dọn dẹp cái không gian lốc cuốn để chừa ra một chỗ. Cậu ta đi chậm, tập tễnh, thỉnh thoảng cắn răng, rồi lại quạu lên như thể tự giận mình. Dọn xong, thằng bé chất một đống nệm dày ở góc phòng, kê bàn thấp gò lưng ngồi vẽ.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guy..." Kyle mút lấy hai đầu ngón tay gã, mắt ươn ướt, mông cọ xát thằng nhỏ của gã qua hai lớp quần như không thể chờ được gã cắm vào. "Em nhớ anh lắm... Nữa đi..." Cậu ta nỉ non vào tai gã, cái giọng rên rỉ như trách móc, như hờn dỗi, như van xin, khiến gã chỉ muốn choàng tay lôi cặp môi ấy xuống mà nghiền mà cắn--

"Không! Guy! Đừng--" Gã giật nảy mình, Kyle oằn mình đau đớn trong lòng gã, tay cào cấu để lại những vệt máu dài nhức nhối. Gã vội buông tay ra, nhưng quá trễ. Cậu ta ngã xuống, gập người ôm bụng run lẩy bẩy, máu từ đáy quần từ từ loang thành một vũng lớn trên giường...

Guy mở bừng mắt, mất vài phút để tim khỏi đập thình thịch như muốn thoát khỏi lồng ngực. Trời sáng bạch, chuông báo thức của gã reng sắp đứt lò xo, và có vẻ trong nhà không còn ai ngoài gã. Ánh sáng từ nhẫn gã co thành nắm đấm đập cái xoảng -- tiếng chuông long óc tắt phụt.

Gã nhìn quần đùi ướt một mảng, nhìn sàn phòng khách quét dọn sạch tươm, nhìn lại đời mình, rên một tiếng đập đầu xuống gối.

Năm phút sau gã vẫn phải bò dậy mặc quần áo đi làm, tất nhiên, nhưng giấc mơ ấy ám ảnh gã suốt cả ngày, đến nỗi hai lần gã bị bọn trẻ ném bóng vào đầu mà mất vài giây vẫn không phản ứng.

Đã hơn hai tuần kể từ khi Kyle dọn vào ở cùng gã, và nhờ giá bất động sản vô cùng thân thiện ở New York, cậu ta vẫn chưa có cơ hội chuyển đi. Không có ai bức xúc vì việc này hơn Kyle -- mấy lần gã nghe lén cậu ta nói chuyện với môi giới, lần nào cuộc gọi cũng kết thúc với Kyle cầm thứ gần nhất ném bốp vào tường.

Mẹ nó, ở chung phòng với gã khó chịu đến vậy chắc?

Gã chờ ngày này sang ngày khác, chờ ngày cảnh sát đến tống gã vào tù, chờ Kyle gọi gã ra đấm cho mấy phát, chờ một cuộc giáo huấn sa sả từ John. Đếch có. Gã thà ngồi tù, ăn đấm, nghe chửi, mau đi cho nó nhanh, và mấy lần cũng muốn hỏi thẳng Kyle khi nào thằng bé muốn trả thù để gã còn mua súng. Nhưng không hiểu sao mỗi lần gặp ánh mắt Kyle, gã lại tránh đi, không nói ra lời. Hai thằng ở chung như hai cái bóng lướt qua nhau, sự im lặng của Kyle cùng sự hèn mọn của chính gã khiến Guy bức bối muốn nghẹt thở. Lại còn mấy giấc mơ khốn nạn đếch để gã yên. Áp lực cả ngoài lẫn trong xoay thành một vùng áp suất thấp vần vũ trên đầu Guy mọi nơi gã đi, và xui cho thằng tội phạm nào chọc phải Green Lantern lúc gã đang khó ở.

Cuối cùng là Kyle muốn gì ở gã?

Gã nhớ lại Kyle trong mơ, đáng yêu, gợi cảm, rồi gãi đầu xem đồng hồ vì theo Guy nhớ năm phút trước gã vẫn cóc phải gay. Khúc sau gã có thể hiểu, nạn nhân cưỡng bức hay gặp ác mộng nên thằng đi cưỡng bức dính một tí cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Nhưng gã mơ được Kyle cưỡi lên đến mức mộng tinh mỗi sáng là nước mẹ gì? Chả lẽ gã đói ăn đến mức không còn phân đực cái?

Băn khoăn đến chiều, Guy dần dần nhận ra mối nguy của việc ở chung một nhà với Kyle khi gã rất có khả năng sẽ hiếp thằng bé thêm lần nữa. Bình thường gã thấy tuần bắn hai ba lượt đã đủ lắm rồi, nhưng ngẫm lại cường độ, biên độ dao động cùng sức bền hôm làm với Kyle, rõ ràng gã vẫn còn dư thừa chán.

Cho đến lúc Kyle quyết định xong sẽ giết gã cách nào cho hả giận, Guy tự nhận có trách nhiệm bảo vệ thằng bé khỏi tổn thương sâu sắc hơn. Suy nghĩ thông, gã tự thưởng bằng cách mời cô em xinh xẻo phát tờ rơi trước cổng trường đi uống nước.

***

Có một giây tim Kyle rơi tõm xuống sàn khi nghe chuông cửa, rồi cậu nhớ ra Guy có chìa khóa, khỏi cần bấm chuông. Người tới chẳng ai khác ngoài John. Anh lăn xe vào phòng khách, nhìn quanh, ánh mắt dừng ở một bên đã dần khôi phục trạng thái bẩn thỉu vô tổ chức của Guy trước khi quay sang nửa phòng cũng bừa bộn không kém của Kyle, nhưng ít nhất toàn họa cụ bày trên nền nhà tương đối sạch sẽ. Anh nhìn Kyle, cậu ngoảnh đi ngắm bồ câu.

Một khoảng lặng.

"Kyle... chú định như thế này mãi sao?"

Kyle bặm môi,

"Em không 'định' gì hết. Chưa có nhà là do bất đắc dĩ, tìm được chỗ mới em sẽ đi ngay. Em biết ơn anh chị, nhưng anh đừng bảo em về. Em không muốn làm thế với Merayn."

"Chú biết cô ấy không phiền, cô ấy lo cho chú là đằng khác. Cuối cùng hôm ấy thằng Guy nó--"

Kyle cắt lời,

"Em đã nói rồi: bọn em say, cả anh ấy và em đều không đánh nổi răng, đừng nói nhận ra đứa trước mặt điện nước thế nào..."

"Kể cả vậy, nó khiến chú--"

"John, em không phải tiểu thư!" Kyle khoanh tay, đi qua đi lại nửa phòng mình, cúi đầu tìm chỗ đặt chân giữa bút vẽ, than chì cùng bảng pha màu vương vãi. "Em không cần anh trai đi đòi cho em danh phận. Với Guy đó chỉ là tình một đêm, làm xong thì xong, khỏi nghĩ nhiều."

'Nhưng chú vẫn suy nghĩ rất nhiều; và đó là Guy, còn chú thì sao? Chưa kể anh không nghĩ thằng Guy bình tâm như thế...' Vài suy nghĩ đó lướt qua đầu John, song chúng chết trong họng trước khi anh mở miệng.

Kyle đứng cúi gằm, vai rung lên, hai tay bấu chặt khung cửa sổ. Từ góc này John không thể thấy mặt, nhưng anh dám chắc thằng bé đang sắp khóc. Tay anh vươn xuống cần xe, do dự, e rằng Kyle là một quả bóng căng chỉ chọc nhẹ sẽ nổ òa. Rất lâu sau, khi anh bặm môi tiến tới, Kyle đã, bằng một nỗ lực phi thường, gồng mình nén xuống tất cả những xung động ngồn ngộn đang dày vò tâm trí. Cậu ta nhanh chóng quẹt mắt, quay lại nở nụ cười, dù giọng vẫn run run.

"Em ổn, John... Rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi..."

(Cont.)

============================

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
